24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 6: 3:00pm-4:00pm
Summary Jack Bauer rescues Marilyn and Milo from Phillip's men and plans an operation to exhange Josh for himself. Meanwhile, CTU plans an operation to grab Dmitri Gredenko, the Russian operative behind the day's events and Morris falls into a depressed state about his role in helping Fayed. A conspiracy brews in Palmer's administration to remove him from office and Tom Lennox is caught in the middle of it. Episode guide Previously on 24 *'President Wayne Palmer' asks Hamri Al-Assad to give a televised speech to the world in order to install peace between America and the Middle East. Vice President Noah Daniels tells Palmer that trusting a mass murderer like Assad is a mistake. Assad warns Palmer that people in his administration will conspire against him because of his decision. *'Tom Lennox' tells Reed Pollock that removing Palmer from office is a terrible thing to do. Reed tells him they're in a national crisis and Palmer brought this on himself. He asks for Palmer's itinerary to Assad's televised speech. He tells Lennox the less he knows, the better. *'Morris O'Brian' tells Chloe O'Brian it's his fault that Fayed has the device to arm the three nukes because he cracked under torture. Chloe conveys to Morris that it's not his fault. However, Morris is sure that when the next bomb goes off, Americans will remember he was the one responsible. *'Abu Fayed' tells his supervisor, Dmitri Gredenko, CTU found him. Placing the second bomb into the hotel was neccessary for his escape. Gredenko is disappointed that Fayed wasted two bombs because of carelessness; the delivery system software was designed for five detonations, but now they're down to three nuclear weapons. Fayed assures him that's more than they need. Gredenko informs one of his of men the goal in their conspiracy. Since Russia lost the Cold War out of fear of America's retilation, he will enact their revenge; afterward, he'll arrange for Fayed's terrorist cell to be the scapegoat in the plot. *Jack asks Marilyn to remember the route she took when she followed Graem one night in order to find Gredenko. Phillip Bauer asks his daughter-in-law what's going on between her and Jack. Marilyn tells him she can help find Gredenko because she followed Graem to a meeting with Russians at that house. Jack wants to take her there. Later, Phillip blackmails Marilyn into setting a trap for his son, Jack. If Marilyn doesn't keep her end of the bargain, Josh, her son, dies. *'Jack Bauer' asks his sister-in-law if anything is familiar as they drive. She gives him a bogus location on Phillip's orders: 9407 Hindry Place. Bauer and a CTU Tac team storm the building only to find wired C4 ready to go off. Bauer calls out "Bomb!" and jumps out the window. BOOM! The house explodes. Armed men, ordered by Phillip, chase Marilyn and Milo Pressman. Milo blows up the van and they flee... The following takes place between 3:00pm and 4:00pm 03:00:00 Bauer runs to the blast scene, gun drawn. He finds the van on fire and scans the area but no one's there so he phones Bill. At CTU, Buchanan answers his phone. Jack tells Bill they were ambushed. Half of Jack's team is dead while Milo and Marilyn are missing. Bauer thinks it was Gredenko's men and conveys to Bill that they must find Milo and Marilyn, who are persued by hostiles. Pressman and Marilyn Bauer are on the run. They run down an alley and Marilyn gets tired. She stops but Milo tells her to keep going. They run farther and then hide behind a blue dumpster. Kozelek Hacker and his two armed associates pursue right behind them. They enter the alley but their targets aren't there. Kozelek calls his supervisor, Phillip Bauer. At the motel, Josh Bauer watches the FOX news report on the nuclear blast that happened six hours ago. Phillip's phone rings. He excuses himself and takes the call in the next room. Kozelek informs Bauer that the CTU team has been taken out. Phillip asks if his son, Jack, is dead. Kozelek confirms this. Phillip is broken up with remorse, but quickly assures himself and Hacker that it had to be done. Kozelek tells him that Marilyn is with an inexperienced CTU agent. Phillip orders him to eliminate Milo and capture Marilyn in order to assassinate Gredenko and end this mess. 03:05:13 Hacker acknowledges his orders and hangs up. He calls his men for a meeting. They gather around and he tells them the targets are behind the blue dumpster. Milo sees this and then talks to Marilyn. He tells her to run as soon as he provides cover fire. She prepares to run, but she can't. Milo fires at the ambush team, as Marilyn stands frozen amid the ensuing gunfire. Milo is hit in the arm. He asks her why she didn't leave; she says she couldn't leave him. Hacker and his team run towards their position, and captures Milo and Marilyn. Hacker's men prepare to kill Milo. Suddenly, Jack appears and shoots the two men, killing them. He disarms Hacker and coerces him at gunpoint. Milo holds Hacker up and Jack handcuffs him to the fence. Bauer then grabs Marilyn by the throat and pushes her to the wall. He expressess his anger that the person on the phone was Gredenko, and she tipped him off; because of that half of the TAC team is dead. Marilyn tells him he's wrong so he asks who really sent those men. Marilyn cries and confessess that the person on the phone was Phillip, his father. Jack asks what's she talking about. Marilyn explains that Phillip killed Graem and coerced her into setting a trap for him by threathening her son's life. Jack lets go of her and turns around in suprise and shock. He reacts very emotionally to the situation as it hits him hard. Jack composes himself and promises her that he'll get Josh back safetly from his father after she reveals Gredenko is actually at 9421 Glascoe. Bauer calls Buchanan and tells him to give him a complete tactical kit. Then he wants him to send TAC teams to that specific address and call him when they do and to send Milo to CTU. Buchanan asks questions about what he's doing but Jack doesn't give him any more information, except that it's personal. Bauer hangs up, and asks himself how could he have been so stupid. His father is involved in the day's events. 03:09:46, 03:09:47, 03:09:48 03:14:17 Morris O'Brian stares into space, thus making not to do any intelligence work. Chloe becomes worried and advises him to go to the psychologist or his sponsor. But Morris refuses to take her advisements. Nadia Yassir walks toward them and tells them both that Agent Pressman fended off the hostiles until Agent Bauer arrived. Morris snidely remarks first, he helps Fayed arm nukes, now his rival Milo is suddenly helping in the field. After he acts sarcastically, he turns down Chloe's offer to relive him of his duties. He says he'll be fine after a walk. CTU agents carry Hacker away at the industrial park and Milo holds his wounded shoulder and walks toward the vans. 03:15:54 Jack talks to Marilyn about his plan to force his father into turning over Josh. First, he'll make Hacker place a phone call to Phillip saying that he captured her. Second, Marilyn will say that she won't turn over the information until she sees her son. Marilyn is scared the plan won't work and fears Hacker might betray them. Jack reassures her that his father won't turn the deal down and Kozelek will help them because he wants to live. Back at the motel, Phillip sits down with his grandson, whose still vigorously watching the news. Phillip tells Josh, his father was proud of him and still would be if he were still alive. Josh sadly asks Phillip if they have to talk about this now. Phillip tells his father was proud because he knew everything he had built would be left in good hands. 03:17:58 Bauer then walks Marilyn to the van where Hacker is secured. He has Kozelek relay a call to his father. Phillip's phone rings and he goes into the next room. Kozelek tells him that he killed Pressman, but suffered casualities. He's now on his own, but he has Marilyn. Hacker tells Bauer that she's refusing to tell where Gredenko is until she sees her son. Phillip wants to talk to her, so Hacker gives Marilyn the phone. Marilyn confirms her demand as Jack listens in on the conversation. Phillip assures her she'll get Josh back safetly and that they can be a family again but he needs Gredenko now. Jack shakes his head, telling her to stand firm. Phillip becomes angered and threathens to kill Josh because he'll see no future for her or Josh. Josh overhears that statement, and becomes scared. Phillip gives Hacker his location and Jack gets the address. Marilyn cries because of a possibility that Josh will die so Jack consoles her. As Phillip hangs up, Josh walks to him and tells him he'll get a soda downstairs. Phillip asks did he check the minibar, or call it in. But Josh doesn't want to do that. Josh goes to the door, but Phillip stops him and shows him his gun. He says no one's life is worth the destruction of everything he's built. He instructs Josh to step away from the door. Josh is silent and frightently looks at his father's weapon. 03:21:22, 03:21:23, 03:21:24 03:25:30 TO BE CONTINUED Memorable quotes * Marilyn Bauer: How do you know he won't betray us? * Jack Bauer: He wants to live. * Jack Bauer: How could I have been so stupid? * Phillip Bauer: You may have seen my offer as a sign of weakness, so let me make it perfectly clear. If you don't give me Gredenko's location, I see no future in this family for you or Josh. * Jack Bauer: (Handing Marilyn a gun) Do you know how to use this thing? * Marilyn Bauer: No. * Jack Bauer: Point and shoot. *'Jack Bauer': My name is Jack Bauer. Whom am I talking to? *'Charles Logan': You must have exhausted all your options to find Gredenko. *'Jack Bauer': Who is this? *'Charles Logan': It's Charles Logan, Jack. Dramatis personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol as Thomas Lennox *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman *Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir Special guest stars * James Cromwell as Phillip Bauer * Gregory Itzin as Charles Logan (uncredited) Guest starring *Chad Lowe as Reed Pollock *Rade Sherbedgia as Dmitri Gredenko *Rena Sofer as Marilyn Bauer *Maury Sterling as Kozelek *Matt McKenzie as Agent Hollister *James C. Victor as Agent Hal Turner *Evan Ellingson as Josh Bauer *Will Radford as Jimmy *Jamison Jones as Secret Service Head Dan Co-starring *Dylan Kenin as Gredenko's Programmer *Lyn Alicia Henderson as Survivor *Lex Cassar as CTU Agent Ryan Background information and notes * Series regulars Jayne Atkinson and Regina King do not appear in this episode. *Gregory Itzin does not receive a credit in this episode for dramatic purposes. Category:Incomplete episode guides 610 Day 610